


13

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	13

“……这个……送给你。”你以为她不会收的，她却双手接过拿在手中，眼神十分温柔:“谢谢。”你竟一时没反应过来，愣在那里。你做她的司机很久了，你见过她黯然神伤的样子，见过她娇嗔的样子，她温软香甜又优雅迷人，你第一次见她就爱上了她。今天是圣诞节，你送她去参加宴会，等到很晚她才自己一个人慢悠悠地走出来。她老公不在身边，看来今晚她又要一个人了。她脸上没什么表情，呆呆地走向这边，你想试一试，虽然你知道她根本不会理你，你还是拿出藏在身后的玫瑰送给了她。你看她露出纯情的眼神，又恍惚起来，她虽已嫁为人妇，却不失少女的纯真，你被她这副又纯又欲的样子勾得下身胀痛。“回家吧。”她打开车门上车，你也赶紧上了车。一路上，你偷偷看她，她拿着那支玫瑰花盯着窗外，车外圣诞霓虹闪烁，掠过一对对恋人，她眼中的光亮了又暗，最后昏昏沉沉睡着了。你把她抱到房间里，偷偷亲她，她的睫毛轻轻颤动，你试探地问:“可以吗?”她没有说话，你又俯下身亲吻她的唇，她的手攀上你的背，不一会儿，你们身上已经燥热得起了一层薄汗，你解开她的衣服一路亲吻下去，含住她的乳珠吮吸，“嗯……唔……”她敏感地泄出声，你抚摸着她光滑的肌肤继续向下，她的内裤上已经渗出一片水渍，你用手指勾住脱下来，舔弄她的阴唇和阴蒂，她爽得双腿微颤，脚趾蜷缩起来，手胡乱地抓着你的头发。你觉得差不多了，掏出已经涨得发紫的肉棒插了进去，“啊～”你往更深的地方顶了顶，肏弄着宫口，一下一下地顶弄，每一下都把肉棒拔出，再整根肏入，她的阴唇包裹住你的肉棒，你把她抱起来，让她坐在你身上，你狠狠地肏弄，这个姿势让肉棒肏得更深了，她的腿夹住你的腰，随着你的抽插不停晃动，“啊……好深……嗯……”最后你想射在里面，她挣扎着把你推开了:“嗯……不要……”你拔了出来射在她阴户上。她睡着了，你抱她去浴室洗澡，都弄好后你给她盖好被子，轻轻亲了一下她的额头:“圣诞快乐。”


End file.
